Please, Tell Me
by Aexli
Summary: Usagi has barely spoken to Misaki in six days, let alone touched him. Can Misaki figure out what is wrong, or will Usagi continue to neglect him? Misaki's POV. HEAVY YAOI CONTENT. Rated M for a reason. UsagiXMisaki. One-shot. Lots and lots of lemons ;


**Hi guys!**

**Sorry I haven't posted a story in aaaaages, I've had a complete brainblock!**

**I'll be honest with you, I'm not pleased with this story. I've had another idea stuck in my head for a while now, and I just didn't feel dedicated to this. I don't feel I've done as well as I could - but I'm glad I just got it finished!**

**This is a one-shot but keep your eye out for more Junjou Romantica fanfics. I'm not sure if I'll stick with Usagi and Misaki - we'll see ;)**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters. I wish I owned Misaki, though. He's so adorable :3**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Usagi-san hasn't touched me in almost a week now.

I don't know what the problem is. He hasn't spoken very often, nor has he been writing the novel that is due in three days. I'm worried about him. He just wanders around the house, mumbling things like "Can't figure it out..." and "I wonder if... hmm." He's scaring me. It isn't like him.

Usually, Usagi-san attacks me every chance he gets. He doesn't _literally_ attack me, but he certainly touches me in very inappropriate places. In fact, it doesn't just stop there. He used to push me on the couch, strip me of my clothes and kiss my chest, leaving me wanting more until I begged for him to give me sweet release. But in the last six days - nothing.

I'm scared. Have I done something wrong? Did I do something wrong the last time we had sex? I mean, the last time we _made love._ Did I displease him? Oh my god, _what if he has found somebody else?_ That has to be it. He's found someone else. The realization is making my heart pound faster than I've ever felt before. It feels like I've been stabbed through the chest, my heart beating to pump the blood around as fast as possible to keep me alive.

I can't believe he's found somebody else.

My eyes are stinging from trying to hold the tears back. I shouldn't be hurting like this. It's only Usagi-san. Just a guy I live with, just a guy who is a friend of Nii-chan.

Just the guy I love.

I accepted that I loved Usagi some time ago. I knew my feelings had deepened dramatically for him once we had made love. Looking at him now from the kitchen, he's smoking a cigarette on the couch, his feet crosses and his head hanging down. He looks ill. Drained of life, drained of love. Maybe I should... go and give him a hug? Perhaps that's what he needs?

I sip from my drink and place the glass in the sink. As I begin to walk over to Usagi-san, my mind screams at me, _"What are you doing? He doesn't want you! He hasn't bothered with you for ages now! Just turn around and do something productive."_

I ignore the voices, drying my tearful eyes with my back of my hand. I slowly edge towards the beautiful man, my heart somehow beating even harder. I wonder if he can hear the sound of it. I certainly can, beating in my ears. I can practically feel my pulse racing in my neck.

I reach my destination and sit on the couch opposite him, looking at his haggard face. He seems depressed. My mouth opens, but I cannot speak. I'm frightened I will make him feel worse.

Usagi-san lifts his head, his lilac eyes boring in to my own. I gasp with shock; he hasn't stared at me like this in so long. My arm automatically reaches out, my hand resting on his own muscular forearm. The feel of my skin on his makes me break in to a sweat. He's so warm, soft, _beautiful._

"Misaki?" he whispers in his deep voice. I blink at him, savouring this moment. I never want to move my hand again, unless it's to get closer to him. I say nothing.

"Misaki? What's wrong? Is there a problem?"

As I feel tears begin to emerge, I snap my eyes shut. I cannot let him see me this vulnerable.

"You look down, Usagi-san. I want to cheer you up, but I don't know how. Tell me what's wrong." My cheeks sting from the blush that my face is now wearing.

"Takahiro wants you to live with him again. You're free to go when ever you like. All you need to do is call him and arrange a time to take your belongings round. I can give you a ride there, if need be."

I open my eyes in disbelief. Usagi thinks I'm going to leave him? Doesn't he know me at all by now? He's staring at me, the corners of his delicate mouth facing down. How can an angel look in so much pain?

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? THIS IS ALL USAGI-SAN'S FAULT! IF HE DIDN'T LOOK SO MISERABLE, I WOULDN'T BE THINKING THESE THINGS!_

I squeeze his warm forearm, gently stroking it with my thumb. I look down at his shirt, envisioning him taking it off and exposing his muscular torso. I shake my head.

"Baka, Usagi-san. I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay here with you."

I didn't anticipate his reaction.

I'm suddenly being forced in to the back of the couch, a heavy weight crushing me until I mould in to the cushions. I shout, but my words are muffled by a certain authors shoulders.

"Get off me! You're hurting me! What are you doing?"

I feel a pair of cool hands under my shirt, rising up my waist, resting delicately below my nipples. I push my chest out, aching to feel his hands tight around me. Usagi responds to my actions and pulls me closer to him, holding me in his strong arms. He feels so cool against my flushed skin. The combination of temperatures are so overpowering I begin to feel light-headed. I've wanted this -_ needed _this - for so long. Usagi's body continues to crush me, but I somehow don't need close enough to him. I want to be tighter against him... I want his plump lips on my own... I want him inside of me.

I'm sure Usagi can read my mind at times. He hoists me over his shoulder as I protest, screaming "Put me down! Get me off your shoulder!"

The room is upside-down as he walks towards the stairs. My erect member rubs against his shoulderblade every step he takes. Usagi chuckles under his breath; I'm sure he can feel it. I kick my legs, shouting for him to put me on my feet. This only makes him laugh louder.

I'm suddenly thrown on Usagi's bed, my face pressed against the sheet. All I can see is blackness as Usagi places his knees around my thighs and leans his body over my back, one hand running underneath my shirt. He roughly grabs my nipples, tweaking it between this thumb and index finger. The pink bud hardens instantaneously as I let out a low moan. The feel of Usagi-san touching me... It's overwhelming. I don't care about the noises I'm making. All I want to feel is Usagi closer to me, grinding his body against my own. I let out another low moan whilst panting shallowly.

Usagi rolls me over, facing him. The lust behind his eyes is undeniable. I could never refuse this man, despite the fight I cause before we begin the foreplay. I buck my hips, grinding my erection against Usagi's own. We both moan in ecstasy at the friction. I clumsily attempt to unbutton Usagi's trousers, but he swats my hands away and pins them both above my head. He forces his lips on to my own, licking my lower lip to gain entrance. I happily open my mouth, feeling his tongue brushing against my own. He tastes so sweet, so delicious. I force his tongue out of my mouth and push my own inside his mouth. I want more of him, I _need_ more of him to satisfy this craving. I eventually have to turn my head away, panting and breathing in deeply. Usagi moves his head down to the bottom of my shirt, his hands still tight around my wrists, and pulls my shirt up with his teeth. The sight of him undressing me turns me on even more than I thought was possible. My erection is tight in my pants, uncomfortable and pleading for escape. I struggle to free my arms, but Usagi grips my wrists tighter.

He licks at my left hardened bud, humming lightly sending vibrations through my chest. My hips buck once more as I growl softly. The feel of Usagi's warm, wet tongue on me is more than I can take. He's torturing me in the best way possible. He begins to rub his own hard crotch on mine, still attacking my nipple with his tongue. I moan in delight as his rubbing gets faster, breathing quickly through my mouth to try and hold back the orgasm I'm about to endure.

"U-Usagi... I can't last much longer..." I cry. "Please, t-touch me..."

His mouth moves from my nipple as his hands free my wrists. I bring my arms down to my pants, unbuttoning them with shaking hands. Usagi unbuttons his own pants, displaying his throbbing member to me. The urge to take a hold of it overcomes me, and I grab it with my hand, pumping back and fourth as he grips my own penis, rubbing in time with my pumps. We both scream in ecstasy, my orgasm close to its arrival. Usagi feels my member hardening, and he stops.

_Why has he stopped rubbing?_

I want to cry. My orgasm is so close, my come ready to escape from me. _Why is he torturing me like this?_

My hand automatically stops pumping Usagi's, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Usagi pulls my pants down and off my legs in one swift movement. He removes my underwear too, licking his lips as he inspects my throbbing member. He unbuttons his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders, throwing it across the room without a care where it lands. I lean forward, tugging at his pants, attempting to pull them down his legs. He helps me by standing and stepping out of them, along with his underwear. His beautiful body towers over me as Usagi returns to his previous position. We're both completely naked, with the exception of my own shirt.

My penis is suddenly covered by Usagi's mouth. He bobs his head up and down, engulfing me in the heat of his mouth. I cry out, the pleasure overtaking my body. I buck my hips, thrusting my member deeper inside Usagi's mouth. I feel the come begin to ride up my cock, and I groan loudly as it pours out of me in to Usagi's mouth.

"Aaah! F-fuck, mmhm... Aaahhng, USAGIIIIII!"

I gently thrust in his mouth, allowing every drop of come to pour over Usagi's tongue. I breath heavily, my chest rising and falling frantically.

But it's not over.

Usagi forces a finger inside of me. I tense around his finger, the burning feeling of the intruding digit stretching me. I bite my bottom lip, almost drawing blood to the surface. I breathe deeply through my nose, holding back a whimper. It feels painful, but also so pleasureable. But at the moment, all I can feel is the pain.

Usagi removes his finger, places two digits in his mouth, sucking them gently and licking around them. The sight is incredibly sexy, and suddenly I want him to push both the digits inside of me. There's no way it can be painful when that sight is so insanely wonderful.

Usagi removes his fingers from his mouth and enters them both in to my behind. I hiss through my teeth, but gently rock against them as they penetrate my hole. The burning feeling begins to fade as the pleasurable feeling breaks through.

"Fucking hell, Misaki, you're so_ tight_," Usagi moans. I hum to myself, not knowing whether to agree or not. After all, I've never entered that part of myself, let alone anybody elses. Usagi fucks me with his fingers harder and faster, moaning to himself, his eyes fixated on his hand moving back and fourth.

His fingers suddenly leave my body and are replaced by his throbbing member. It slams inside my entrance, immediately hitting my prostate. I scream aloud, both a mixture of pain and pleasure. But the faster Usagi-san moves, the faster he thrusts inside of me, the more I moan. His hand reaches round, pumping my again-hard penis in time with each rock of his hips. We scream in delight simultaneously, Usagi now slamming in to me faster and harder than he ever has. Each thrust hits my prostate and whitens my vision. I know I'm going to come very soon, but I never want this feeling to end. I lift my hands and my fingers dig in to Usagi's shoulders as he moves those glorious hips of his.

"Usagi, I'm going to... Unng, I'm so close to- uhhn!"

My come spills from my member, shooting on to my stomach and running down Usagi's hand. Usagi slams once more inside of me, crying aloud and releasing his seed inside of me, coating my prostate in his thick load. We moan together, our breathing begin to slow as the minutes pass. Usagi collapses beside me, pulling my head against his chest.

"You're really not leaving, then?" he asks me groggily.

"Of course I'm not, Usagi-san. I.. uh, I love you," I reply, my cheeks burning red.

"Oh, Misaki, I love you, too," Usagi breathes in my ear.

My arms clutch around Usagi's back as I kiss him sleepily.

_I'm sorry Nii-chan, but I belong here, with my Usagi-san. My love._


End file.
